bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred C. Halforth
Alfred Halforth is a worgen warlock that heads the caster corp of the military unit The Blades of Greymane. Description Alfred is a man of tall stature, and atheltic design. The robes he adorns are simple and match the colors of the Kingdom of Gilneas. One might note that his eyes are a fel-green, screaming with vicious desires, but as one scanned the man's face they would notice that he was always smiling in a fatherly fashion. Alfred depicted a kind visage with a neatly trimmed beard, long jet black hair, and a gentle sing song voice. Alfred would, if ignoring his eyes, seem like a grand father more than a military Commander. Over all, Alfred looks to be in his late twenties, even though is he about sixty seven years old. Biography Alfred was born in the snowy mountains of Alterac. There he was raised with the ambitions to become a brother of the Clergy, burying himself in the complicated studies of the Light, and attempting to master it through faith. Unfortunately the Kingdom of Alterac had sided with the Orcs to save themselves, and Alfred was chased out after openly disagreeing with the fact by giving a public sermon. Once he was chased out, he trailed around Hillsbrad, dying of hunger and thirst, until he collapsed. While Alfred was in his comatose state, a man by the name of Claude found him and took him to Ravenholdt manor. Alfred awoke to a new way of life, one that delved more into the slight of hand rather than one of faith. Alfred became an infiltrator for the Assassin's League, and rose to the title of Master Assassin when he was thirty-seven. Once he reached the age of fifty-seven, he began to dable in demonic magics for vanity's sake. From there on, Alfred looked to be in his late thirties, but this was only cosmetic as he still suffered from old age. During his time within the manor he trained many students, his most outstanding being Markayus Howldrus and Tha'luck Sandrunner. Alfred was fortunate to last as long as he did, living past the second war, and getting behind the Greymane Wall. Behind the wall, Alfred was sent to "collect" the prices on many noble heads, causing a subtle disturbance of random fires or tragic suicides. List of victims are as follows: the Crowheart Family, the Balstus Family, the Marovart Family, and the Faustuss Family. Alfred was unseen through each tragedy, as he disguised himself each time. During his time as a butler he was occasionally used to substitute for sons during times of war, fighting off the rebels and taking a sort of patriotism for the Kingdom of Gilneas. At the breach of the Greymane Wall, Alfred was afflicted in an attempt to get back to the Manor. Upon being afflicted, Alfred ran within the Blackwald for a short time until he was found by the Night Elves, and cured of his afflicted mind. Once he was freed of the feral nature, Alfred realized that his body had taken on a new vitality, moving faster and feeling stronger than before. Alfred took this as a sign that he had received a powerful gift that he could use for the League of Assassins. The League whole heartily agreed and sent the 'butler' to Stormwind. From there on, Alfred served under a woman named Arisaynia, the leader of a criminal guild called the Crows of Murder. Alfred went under his actual name, Alfred C. Halforth, and played the facade of a butler yet again. From there on he assassinated many targets for her, committed vicious murders against certain guards, criminals, and anything that stood in Arisaynia's way. As the years went on, Alfred rose in the ranks and attempted to take hold of the criminal organization himself. His attempts failed and instead he watched the organization crumble. From there, Alfred found the Blades of Greymane, run by High-commander Berenal Grayblade. Alfred was given pardon for his crimes in exchange for service towards Berenal and his kin, and has long developed a servant/master relationship with the entire family. Alfred served the Blades in many assaults on the Forsaken, and bloodied his hands in the name of Gilneas against the Horde; but was given many orders from the League that he had ignored. So as to settle debts, Alfred left the Blades to serve in Seo Imperium where he met Azumi Roseblade, one of Markayus' disciples. Alfred took the liberty of training her to become a Master Assassin and allowed her to take on her own students. After Alfred finished his debts with the Imperium, he felt the hunger of the void. The demonic energies he had been infusing with himself to appear younger began to take its toll on Alfred, and he left for Outland to find a solution. In Outland, Alfred searched far and wide to solve his terrible problem, and finally it came to him. It was to indulge in more powerful fel-energies to balance his crazed hunger. Alfred took on this task, and began to further his knowledge on demons and the like, forcing his eyes to change from the dull orange he once had to that of a crimson red. After a year of hiding in Outland, Alfred finally returned to the Blades, rising through the ranks yet again. He was eventually given the rank of Commander after the passing of Commander Sage Claymore. Military Duties Alfred is not only the Second in Command for the Blades, but a researcher in military magics for the Alliance. Alfred's research is his main objective and it consumes most of his time, focusing on ways to use magic against the enemy. Magical Discoveries *Scarification Totem: A totem collected from many assaults on the Zandalari on the Isle of Thunder. It was later modified by Alfred, by removing the Loa Pylon and replacing it with a Fel-Orb that Alfred created from a decaying pit-lord that Alfred and a few of his personal associates. The Totem was then utilized to scarify Alfred with fel energy. This turned out to be a success, but unfortunately the totem was overcharged and broke apart. *The Tome of Forgotten Shadow: Volumes I-III: Alfred has a set of books that he has gifted to a few of his rogues, in a hope to make them into Light Slayers. There have been only two "successes". One with a Night Elf Rogue with an unknown name, and the other with Tha'luck Sandrunner. Tha'luck, unfortunately, began to feed into the dark energies and became corrupt, his physical attributes began to warp slightly the more he used his new found powers. *The Tear of the Mogu: Alfred acquired this item during an assault on a cache with the Sorcerers Council. It has yet to be understood. *Fel Cannon: A cannon that is being reconstructed from broken parts found in Outland. Alfred's intentions is to use an advanced reconstruction of the fel-cannon to attack the Forsaken. Servants/Associates *Sevek: An arakkoa that Alfred has "civilized" to gilnean lifestyle. Alfred keeps him at his home, forbidden to leave Alfred's manor. The bird-man creature seems content of course, as he spends all day assisting Alfred with research. *Hsvaldir: A Vrykul that stands guard of Alfred's magical armory, and seems to hold a strange devotion to Alfred. Hsvaldir dislikes his job as a guard as it means he too cannot leave the manor and serve Alfred as a personal bodyguard. The Vrykul's unnatural devotion comes from a time when Alfred single handidly killed a group of Horde soliders that were attacking the Vyrkul's hunting party. This lead to Hsvaldir's devotion and his silent passage into Gilneas. *Mr.Jeck/Dr.Hydal: A former cultist of Twilight, Mr.Jeck has a terrifying defect. During his time as a cultist he developed a magical form of multiple personality disorder as well as a form of OCD. This is shown by his consistent flipping of a coin to decide which side he'll be at the moment. Mr.Jeck, appears as a hunchback, and utilizes light magic and performs holy practices within Alfred's manor. Mr.Jeck also has messenger ravens that send letters to certain people that Alfred wishes to speak to. When Mr.Jeck flips his coin, heads being himself and tails being Dr.Hydal, he'll take another persona. As Dr.Hydal, he takes a physical transformation, appearing as a very thin and lanky man with a wicked smile. Dr.Hydal utilizes shadow magic, opposite of his counterself, and practices shadow rituals. Dr.Hydal is also the only important piece to Alfred's method of training light slayers. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Worgen Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Warlocks